Bonnie Rockwaller/Love Robin
When it comes to Bonita de la Isla Rockwaller, has some distinct ways of presenting her. Although some aspects may be altered according to the needs of a particular story, the following can usually be presumed as in LR's over-arcing presentation of her various incarnations of Bonnie, even if not mentioned. __TOC__ Personality Most of LR's Bonnies >__________< Leadership After her campaign for squad captainNumber One, and actually getting it before handing the position back to Kim, Bonnie never again challenged Kim for the spot. Although she continued to angle for more prominence during routinesReturn to Wannaweep, Bonnie settled into and fully embraced her role as second-in-charge Squad Lieutenant. Which really was a much more comfortable fit for her as she got to be in charge on the many times Kim was on missions, while able to walk away from the 'heavy lifting' chores of being the Captain. In other stories, Bonnie struggles with being in command without being able to hand things over to others. Interests *16 styles of dancing *Shooting competitions *Vampire Slayer Bonnie's physical skills falls just shy of Kim Possible's, except for where she is the Chosen One Vampire Slayer, in which case the Slayer Essence makes her Kim's equal. Love Robin's baseline Bonnie has a preference for firearms because they allow her to stand back and fight from a distance. Sexuality Bonnie is usually into BDSM domination as a way of channeling the crap which flows her way downhill from overbearing father and superior-minded sisters. Relationships Tara Bonnie's Right Shoulder Sycophant, plaything, and bodyguard. Sometimes even her friend. Hope Bonnie's Right Shoulder Sycophant, plaything, and bodyguard, and Tara's LLBFF, in most cases her partner and counterpart. Hope and Tara are rarely apart. Kim Possible Despite her brusque annoyance, Bonnie has a hardly acknowledge respect and envy of Kim Possible's popularity and accomplishments. Ron Stoppable Barely tolerates Ron, but also secretly envious of his ability to be accepted by a wide number of school cliques. Family Since the pre-Christian days of druids, the Rockwaller bloodline has been the guardians and protectors of the mystical Rockwall. Mr Rockwaller Rockefeller "Rock" Rockwaller, Bonnie's father. A very harsh and stern man whose primary interest is power and money. Mrs. Rockwaller Cándida María de Jesús "(Rock) Candy" Rockwaller, Bonnie's mother. A warmly nurturing woman, if at times a bit overly so. An experienced and skilled monster hunter, she was a regeant slayer, meaning that while pregnant with Vonnie, Called while still in the womb, Candy briefly had the Essense of the Slayer. Vonnie Veronica Elizabeth Rockwaller, Bonnie's oldest sister by 8 years. She was the vampire slayer prior to the Essense going to Bonnie when she was herself slain by a vampire master. In some of the Love Robin's stories she remains alive, and in the supernatural ones is implied as still the slayerGypsies, Vamps & Thieves. Connie Conchita Maria Rockwaller Lonnie Longoria Eva Rockwaller Donnie Donald Trumpington Rockwaller, Bonnie's younger brother by 4 years, which makes him about the same age as Jim and Tim Possible. He is called "Dweeb" by his siblings. He as a painfully obvious crush on Tara The Rockwall A mystical barrier with only a few physical components. It keeps various realms separated from our own. Two of which are considered as Heaven and Hell. References Category:Fanon Concept Category:Rockwaller Category:BDSM